Fireball
Character Bio *Fireball is a tailless red fox. He likes to play with fire. He seemingly is interested in killing, but uses fire most of the time. *He is very mean, and shows no emotion for his sinister actions. Fireball's Episodes Starring Roles #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1 #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2 #ThirstBall #The Fool Who Played With Fire #It's Dynamite! #Fire vs Ice Featuring Roles #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Better Early Than Ever #Water You Doing? #Give it a Rake #Bonfire Nightmare #To Fear or Not To Fear #Spice it Up Appearances #Cold Showers Fates Deaths #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2: Dies when Hippy's house explodes. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Killed by an eggbeater. #Better Early Than Ever: Burnt to death in circus. #ThirstBall: Falls off a cliff #The Fool who played with Fire: Run over by truck. #Bonfire Nightmare: Dies in explosion. #It's Dynamite!: Wiped out by an explosion. #To Fear or Not To Fear: Run over/pierced by Flowy. #Spice it Up: Set aflame by fireworks. #Fire vs Ice - Burnt or bled to death. Injuries #Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1: Set on fire. #Give it a Rake: Attacked with a rake. #Fre vs Ice - Lower torso bitten off by shark, frozen solid. Number of Kills *Hippy: 1 ("Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2" along with Nutty) *The Mole: 1 ("Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2" along with Nutty) *Flaky: 1 ("Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2" along with Nutty) *Nutty: 1 ("Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 2") *Lessy: 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *Sapphire: 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *Britton: 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *Pia: 1 ("Better Early Than Ever") *Pranky: 2 ("Water You Doing?", "The Fool who played with Fire") *Chuckles: 1 ("Bonfire Nightmare") Additional *Un-named March 2013 calender: Sets Cuddles on fire. Gallery Fireball XD.png|Fireball after setting Cuddles on fire. Note than Cuddles' ears were burnt off. Hippy Fireball.png|Lights out, sleepyhead! A Bad Workout.png|Fireball and Hippy at the end of "Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1" Bad Case of Fire.png|Fireball after setting Hippy on fire. Hippy with Fireball.png|Fireball killed Hippy! Fire vs ice.png|Fireball battling Frostbite Sparkle.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Recolors Category:Clamshot's characters Category:Red Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Foxes Category:Male Characters Category:Season 4 Introductions Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Characters